


Stop the Universe

by SundialSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguably canon relationship, M/M, Star wars slash, aniobi, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundialSith/pseuds/SundialSith
Summary: An Obikin date night drabble/one shot.





	

With a smile on his face and excitment rumbling in his chest, Obi-Wan adjusted the bottle of wine in the ice bucket before him, making sure it caught a gleam of sunlight in its way. He gazed over the spread - fresh fruits and vegetables, toasted bread with various preserves, and some traditionally prepared Coruscanti dishes under platters. It wasn't exactly his normal taste, but Obi was sure Anakin would love it. And if not, there would be more for him to taste that evening.

 

This wasn't specifically a special occasion. Just another night after their individual Jedi duties on site. Which was exactly why Obi-Wan had decided to suprise his former padawan with a makeshift picnic date, and possibly more if the Force allowed.

 

The entranceway to their flat sounded, footsteps following suit, and a lump formed in Obi-Wan's throat. Truth be told, he hadn't really thought through how he would introduce his shenanigans.

 

He rushed to his feet and turned his back to the setup, a feeble attempt to hide it, and could see an exhausted Anakin walking in. "Um, er, hi Anakin? Long day?" Obi's voice cracked and he begun to sweat with an awkward smile.

 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Master, do you realize you have rose petals stuck in your beard?" To this Obi-Wan blushed and frantically felt over his facial hair for the flowers, which fell to the floor. The younger male cleared his throat. "Any reason for that?"

 

"Oh, you know, simply-" He sighed in frustration and grabbed Anakin's wrist, pulling his startled partner to the arrangement behind him. "Kriff, just sit down."

 

Anakin gaped at all the foods and lit candles and romantic garnishment, "You did... for... me?" He stuttered.

 

The ginger blushed even deeper and avoided his gaze. "I thought maybe you would want to relax for once," Anakin looked up and their eyes met. "...with me."

 

And then he smiled.

 

That was all Obi-Wan needed, in fact he could call off the whole thing and just live with that smile. Anakin hadn't smiled like that in a very, very long time. Not the smirk he has in battle, nor the sneer he gets when flirting with the Dark Side, hell, not even the one he gives Padmé. This was a special smile; Obi-Wan's smile. And it made its namesake whell with uncontrolled happiness that was better known as love. 

 

"You're too good for me, Master." Anakin pulled him into a hug, Obi placing the slightest of kisses on his neck, making both of them warm.

 

"Someone has to be."

 

He let out a faint laugh and tugged him just a bit closer, their lips touching in a moment. Obi-Wan held his breath locked their sight, just before Anakin leaned into him. Obi-Wan swore he tasted like something divine, taking no hesitation in pressing even further as his tongue explored Anakin's mouth. Anakin was taken aback by his master's sudden dominance, enjoying it more than expected. It felt good to be loved by someone. He hadn't exactly had his fair share of feeling cared about, even when he was, but this fact only made him cherish every second more.

 

Time passed, though how much neither knew, since being in each other's arms was like the universe stopped just for them. Obi-Wan shyly drew back and tried to ignore the string of saliva connecting them, the sort of thing seen in every romance holo. 

 

"I think you taught me to each my desert after dinner." Anakin joked - smiling that beautiful smile again, I may add - and slowly sank to the floor, hand in Obi-Wan's.

 

"True, but it may be a let down after that," he replied in the same joking tone. Anakin rested his head on his shoulder.

 

"Thank you for this," Anakin said, popping a grape in his mouth via the Force. "...you wouldn't happen to be on the menu, would you?"

 

Their laughs rang out through the temple halls, followed by a spree of kisses and moans (and scolding from Obi-Wan every time Anakin decided to use the Force to eat something). Every Force-user in a fifty mile radius could probably feel their delight, their pleasure; and they both knew this, but couldn't care less.

 

Because, as far as they were concerned, the universe was quiet and still, just for them, and they never wanted that to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, this is my first fic on AO3! I've got a matching aesthetic for this on my tumblr if you wanted to check it out: http://yallneedrevan.tumblr.com/post/153101993865/obikin-date-night-cebépadmé-do-not


End file.
